This invention relates to continuous cast beam blanks from which structural beam products are rolled, and in particular, it relates to a method of continuously casting variable flange beam blanks suited for rolling into an entire range of finished beam shapes within a family of structural beam products by only finish rolling, i.e., without the need for altering the as-cast geometry in a breakdown stand, or roughing stands, or the like, prior to finish rolling.
Kawasaki Steel Technical Report No. 3, dated September 1981, discloses that state of the art beam blanks are continuously cast to shapes which conform as close as possible to their final rolled beam size. This casting practice was established because it improves both the quality and yield of the finished beam products. This improvement is realized because the small dimensional changes required to roll the finished beam product reduces many rolling mill problems such as tongue elongation, end cropping loss, and irregular flange thickness. These rolling problems are normally encountered because of an improper understanding of the volumetric relationship between the various components of the cast beam blank and the finished beam product. Because the state of the art continuous cast beam blank is sized as close as possible to its finished beam size, it can only be universally rolled, as-cast, into a limited number of selected finished beam products within a beam family, not the entire range of beam products.
To further emphasize this point, we refer to a paper entitled "The Continuous Casting of Beam Blanks at the Algoma Steel Corp., Ltd." given at the 77th General Meeting of the American Iron and Steel Institute, (AISI). The AISI publication teaches that Algoma has continuously cast and used the beam blanks A through C shown in FIG. 1. Algoma discloses that its beam blank A is suited for rolling into 14 finished beam product sizes, beam blank B yields 12 finished beam products, and beam blank C can be rolled into 7 finished product sizes. In all cases, Algoma's as-cast beam blanks must first be rolled in a conventional Breakdown Mill to substantially alter the as-cast geometry prior to finish rolling in a Universal Mill.
As the state of the cast beam blank art advanced, the industry began to recognize the need to consider the relationship between cast beam blanks and their corresponding finished beam products. It also recognized a need to provide adjustable casting molds to increase production and yield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,746 granted to Forward, et at. addresses the relational need by disclosing an as-continuously cast beam blank that, 1) approximates the finished shape and configuration of the beam or other structural shape desired, 2) minimizes the number of rolling passes or that must be undergone to reach the desired final size, and 3) controls the relationship between web thickness and flange thickness to effect control over both required working and minimize tearing of flanges and undesired elongation and/or buckling of web portions of the beam blank. Forward further discloses providing a continuously cast beam blank wherein the web of the blank has an average thickness of no greater than 3 inches, and the ratio of the average thickness of the flange precursor portions to the average thickness of the web portion is between 0.5:1 to about 2:1.
Although Forward teaches a need to balance the thickness ratio between the web and flange portions of his cast beam blank, he fails to recognize the need to balance the web/flange cross-sectional area ratio. He has also failed to recognize the need to correlate such web/flange ratios with their corresponding ratios in the desired finished product.
Struebel, et al. addresses the need for an adjustable continuous casting mold in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,902. He teaches adjusting the end walls of a continuous casting mold to vary the flange thickness of a beam blank. However, Struebel fails to either teach or even suggest varying his cast beam blank flange thickness to effect a desired web/flange area ratio which substantially equals a corresponding ratio in a desired finished product. In most instances, in the absence of such teaching, Struebel's cast beam blanks will realize poor product yield and incur considerable rolling problems as described above.
Because of the current state of the cast beam blank art, manufactures are unable to cast beam blanks which are suited for rolling into an entire family of structural beam products without first making significant modifications to the as-cast beam blank in a Breakdown Mill. A family of structural beam products is the entire range of beam sizes having a like beam depth (d). For example, all the finished beam products falling within the W36.times.393 through W36.times.135 range of wide flange beam sizes as listed in, "Bethlehem Structural Shapes", Catalog 3277 and Catalog Insert 3277A, have a similar depth and are considered a family of structural beam products.